Heaven Sent
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: When Hali finds herself in mortal danger, Atem comes to the rescue as a guardian angel sent from heaven to protect her. Will he reconnect with his past love or will he find himself the one in need of rescue. AtemxOC Rated Mature to be safe. Violence later
1. A Heavenly Encounter

Chapter 1: A Heavenly Encounter

It was a peaceful evening in Domino City. The full moon rose slowly as a sparkling light appeared slowly from the heavens, lowering to the ground, growing larger The light disappeared, leaving a young man in place, with spiky black hair. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and white slacks and shoes, the black belt hugging his narrow waist the only thing not white. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he began heading east, toward a house down the block.

Arriving at the house, he stops at the mailbox and closes his eyes. He vanishes on the spot and reappears in a teenage girl's bedroom within the house. There were two beds in the room. One unoccupied and one a brunette girl slept.

Just as the young man was about to approach the occupied bed, he was blinded by a light to his right. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my bedroom." a female voice demanded in a whisper.

Startled, the young man stumbled back. A young teenage girl was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, her hands planted firmly on her shapely hips. She was glaring at him with such a fierce expression that it was unnerving.

"Um…" he stammered.

"Well?" the girl asked, tapping her bare foot.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The boy managed finally. To the girl, he looked about her age.

"Try me." The girl said. Her mouth was set in a hard line, glaring at him as if her were scum.

"Are you Hali Reynolds?" the boy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Depends on who's asking." Hali answered, her expression unchanging.

"Like I said, you won't believe me." The boy muttered. "The name's Atem." He said finally. "I was sent as your protector."

Hali's expression softened slightly. "Protector? From what?"

"I can't say. Let's step outside so we can talk in private." Atem said, glancing in the direction of the sleeping form in the bed.

Twenty minutes later, Hali was leading Atem outside onto the back porch, now dressed in a pair of jeans and a red top. "Now what are you protecting me from?" She asked finally.

"You're in mortal danger. My boss sent me here to protect you."

"Sorry, I'm not looking for protection. Especially from something I don't even know about."

"Trust me. It's dangerous. I'll protect your whole family." Atem said firmly.

"I don't even know you. How should I trust you?" Hali accused.

Atem didn't answer at first. Finally, he said, "It's faith, Hali."

Hali laughed softly. "How should I expect you to protect me? No one's going to be afraid of you." She went over and grabbed his arm and squeezed, feeling the firm muscles underneath his upper arm, surprised.

Atem watched her, unfazed by this. "I take my job seriously. And that's not all I have in my favor. I'm lightning quick."

Hali watched skeptically as Atem vanished and reappeared right behind her in the porch swing. She spun around to face him. "How did you do that?" She asked, surprised.

Atem grinned. "Magic, my dear." He disappeared again, reappearing right in front of her. "I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you who I was."

"What are you?" Hali asked, curious now.

Atem sighed. "I'm an angel. Guardian to be specific. I protect people in the name of God."

Hali looked shocked. Atem saw that she wasn't expecting him to say that. "But, that means you're…?"

"Dead?" Atem asked, with a small smile. "Yes, been that way for years."

"How? How long ago were you alive?" Hali asked.

"5,000 years ago. I was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. I sacrificed myself for my people. That's when God chose me for a guardian angel instead of reincarnation, like you."

Hali felt faint. "Me?" she whispered. "I was-?"

"Yes, my true love then. We were happy until you were torn from me. That's the true reason why I personally was chosen for your guardian angel."

Hali sank into the rocking chair on the porch. "Oh God, this is a dream. I'll wake up any minute now."

Atem smiled a little. "No, it's not Hali." He knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. Hali gasped. She wasn't expecting it to be warm. "I must put the protection on you before it's too late."

Hali nodded slowly, gazing into his crimson eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. I have to do everything." Atem said. He stood up and closed his eyes, glowing. He vanished the house and Hali suddenly glowing bright white. Hali closed her eyes against the light. When she opened them, she gasped. Atem was lying on the porch, white as the clothes he was wearing.

"Atem!" She hurried over and knelt beside him. "Are you all right?"

"I'll…be fine…" Atem panted, sitting up. He leaned against a pillar, still white as a sheet.

"You look awful. Did it work?" Hali asked, taking his hand. It suddenly felt ice cold.

"Oh yes…it worked…" Atem panted, closing his eyes.

"Should I call a doctor?" Hali asked foolishly. Atem's eyes snapped open and he gave her a look that said plainly. _I'm an angel, remember?_ "Oh, sorry. Can I do anything to help you?"

"Help me…inside…need rest…" Atem's body shuddered, white mist seeming to come from his body.

"What is this stuff?" Hali asked, horrified and curious at the same time.

"My power…draining…with the spell…" Atem said, his eyes closing again.

"Will it stop?" Hali asked.

"God help me…." Atem moaned.

Hali grabbed him from under the armpits and hoisted him upright. He was surprisingly light and was easy to hold his weight. "I'm surprised you're so light."

"Angel…remember…?" Atem whispered, leaning against her. The mist continued to drain until he collapsed against her, unconscious.

"Atem!" she whispered, patting his cheeks. Cursing under her breath, she half-dragged him inside, laying him on the couch. She covered him with a blanket from the closet and headed upstairs._ I hope he'll be all right. I don't know what else to do…' _She said before she fell asleep.


	2. A Heavenly Interference

Chapter 2:A Heavenly Interference

Morning light filtered in through the shades, illuminating Atem's now tan complexion. Yet this did not stir him. What finally did was a hand grabbing his elbow jerking him up. His eyes flew open, now wide awake. A tall male, taller than him, with brunette hair was glaring at him, a death-grip on his elbow. "What are you doing in my house?" the man demanded, shaking him slightly.

Startled, Atem didn't speak for a moment. He was thankfully saved by a voice on the stairs. "Uncle David, let go of him! He needed a place to stay! So he slept on the couch!"

David let go of Atem's arm, causing Atem to plop down on the couch, looking stunned at the rude awakening. "Why didn't you tell me this?" he demanded of Hali.

"It was late and he didn't have anywhere else to go." Hali half-lied, giving a worried glance at Atem. "Can he stay until he finds a place?"

David glared at Atem, who didn't flinch. "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"No, David. He's a friend from school." Hali lied, rolling her eyes.

David sighed. "Fine. Just until he gets his own place. And he better do chores around here."

"Thanks, David!" Hali said, hurrying over to hug her uncle.

David went back upstairs just as two girls headed downstairs, already dressed. "What was all the commotion?" the brunette girl asked. She was a little shorter than Hali but she looked a lot like her.

Atem looked over and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the girl. "Hali, who is this?" he asked her.

"These are my sisters of sorts." Hali said. She pointed to the brunette. "She's Hailey. And the blond is Luna."

"Who is he?" Hailey asked, curious. "He looks a lot like Yugi."

"Yeah he does." Luna piped up, staring at Atem.

"He's my guardian angel." Hali said, sitting down next to Atem.

Hailey and Luna burst into laughter. "Yeah right!" the chortled.

"No, I'm serious!" Hali said, surprised they didn't believe her. "C'mon, Atem. Show them some of your powers."

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Hali." Atem said, unsure. "I'm still a little shaky from the last one. And the wake-up call."

"C'mon, show them a little. That won't hurt, will it." Hali pleaded.

"All right." Atem said, finally. He closed his eyes and vanished. He reappeared behind them, staggering a little.

"How did you do that?" Hailey asked, awestruck. They were staring from where he was to where he was standing now as Hali hurried over to help him out.

"He's an angel." Hali said firmly. "He's here to protect me."

"From what? The boogeyman?" Luna cracked.

"Something much worse…" Atem panted, leaning against Hali. The mist that was visible the night before was oozing out of him again.

Hali gave him a worried glance. "You going to be all right?"

"Yeah, just give me a bit." Atem said, his breathing slightly ragged.

"I've got to get ready for school. Will you be all right by yourself?"

Atem's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I've got to be with you."

"I'll be fine. You need to take care of yourself." Hali said firmly. She set him down on the couch and went up to get dressed with Hailey and Luna. They said good-bye to Atem and David and headed out the door.

After school, Hali, Hailey, and Luna walked home. Hali got the strangest feeling that she was being followed, but when she turned, no one was around. "You're paranoid." Hailey observed, after her third time looking around.

"Am not. Remember what Atem said? I just have the feeling someone's following us." Hali retorted.

"You're afraid that what he said is right. He isn't. There's no such thing as monsters." Luna said, as they arrived at the house. Hailey and Luna headed up the walkway, but Hali hesitated, looking behind her. A blond pale figure was behind her.

"Who are you?" Hali asked, frightened.

The boy grinned, showing pointy white teeth. "Marik. I'm here for you."

"Over my dead body." A voice said suddenly from the porch. Hali turned and saw Atem on the porch, looking furious. He was wearing just his white slacks, his bare chest bronze. "I expected you would come."

"Oh really?" Marik asked, surprised. "You usually can't predict me."

Atem vanished and reappeared behind Marik, grabbing his neck, pulling him down. "You better get out of here before I kill you."

Hali stumbled back frightened and Atem gave a nod to her. "Go back in."

Marik took advantage of Atem's distraction and grabbed his wrist. "You're coming with me!" he growled and both disappeared.

"Atem!" Hali cried, hurrying over to the spot where they disappeared.

Hailey and Luna hurried over. "Who was that guy?" Hailey asked.

"A vampire." Hali said. Even though she'd blurted it out, she knew for certain that she was right.

"What?" Hailey and Luna asked, startled.

"Did you see how his teeth looked?" Hali asked. "They were pointed, like a vampire."

"Where did he take Atem then?" Hailey asked.

"I dunno, but I'm worried about him." Hali murmured, staring up at the sky.

In the Valley of the Kings in Egypt, a white and black light appeared in the air, landing on the sand. Marik landed lightly, Atem staggering some. "Why did you bring me here?" Atem demanded.

"I will defeat you once and for all!" Marik growled. He whipped out a knife, the blade flashing in the sun.

Atem's eyes widened at the sight of the knife. "Marik. Don't you dare go after her."

"Oh, I will once I destroy you." Marik snarled. With the quickness of a cheetah, he was upon Atem, pinning him to the sand, raising the knife.

The sun glinted off the knife as Marik plunged it into Atem's chest. Atem gave a loud gasp and a cry of pain, white mist issuing from his body. Marik jerked it out, getting to his feet, leaving his enemy lying on the ground. "See you in hell, Pharaoh." He cackled and disappeared.

Atem couldn't move as he lay gasping for air on the sand. _Is this the end…?_

_**No, my loyal subject. Use your powers to get home. I will give you enough strength to get there. Hali's in danger. **_A deep voice issued from within his head. _**You will be rewarded for your faith in Me.**_

Atem closed his eyes, feeling his powers drain with every passing second. But within moments he disappeared. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on the porch of Hali's house. Marik was approaching, he knew. He had to get Hali into the safety of the hosue. "Hali…!" he croaked.

Hali turned and hurried over. "Atem, are you okay?"

"No, just get into the house, now!" Atem groaned, eyes squeezed shut, leaning against her as she offered.

Hali helped him inside where he collapsed onto the couch. "What happened?"

"Stabbed me…" Atem whispered. Mist seemed to be surrounding him as he lay there, growing weaker.

"What will happen to you?" Hali asked, horrified.

"I'll disappear…" Atem asked. His body suddenly relaxed, his body going limp on the couch.

"Atem?" Hali asked sharply, shaking him. "Atem, wake up, talk to me!"

Atem felt himself fading away. As he lay gasping, the deep voice from inside his head said again, _**My son, as payment for your service, I will give you the one thing in the world back. The chance to be with your love.**_

Hali stumbled back, startled, as Atem's body began to glow white. "Atem!"

Atem felt himself coming slowly back, the pain intensifying. The glow faded, his eyes wide open as he arched his back, crying out in pain. Blood appeared, bubbling up from the wound, dripping down his chest.

"Atem! You're-you're bleeding!" Hali asked, awestruck. She hurried out of the room, only to return moments later with a wet towel. "Hang in there, Atem."

"Doctor…" Atem gasped, before passing out.


	3. A Last Minute Miracle

Chapter 3: A Last Minute Miracle

"David!" Hali called urgently. There was no answer. "Shit, he's probably still at work. Hailey, call an ambulance, now!"

"But, why? He's an angel." Hailey protested.

Hali glared at her. "Not anymore, he's not." She said, pressing the wet towel to Atem's chest. The blood stained the towel in seconds as Hailey hurried to call. "Hang in there, Atem. Don't leave me now."

The emergency room doors burst open at once, a group of paramedics pushing a gurney in with Atem lying on it. "What have we got?" a doctor asked, hurrying over.

"Stab wound to the chest. He was unconscious when we found him. "Blood pressure's low and heart rate's skyrocketing." The paramedic answered.

"Let's get him to trauma 1." The doctor replied, hurrying toward the room.

Hali hurried in minutes later, followed by Hailey, Luna, Yugi, and Grandpa. "What is going on that you had to have us drive to the hospital?" Yugi protested.

"There's a teen our age who's been stabbed. His name is Atem. He's got nowhere else to go. You two are the only ones who can claim to be family." Hali responded, noticing as she did that Hailey was right; Yugi did look a lot like Atem. Almost like brothers.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, curiously.

"He looks just like you, Yugi. You could pass for his brother. They're going to ask for family and he doesn't have any so you would be able to pass for his." Hali said.

"How do you know him?" Grandpa asked finally.

"He's a friend of mine. He just came into town." Hali half-lied. She went over to the reception desk. "Do you know where the stab wound victim went? He just came in."

"Trauma 1." The receptionist said.

Hali led them over to the double glass doors that separated the room from the hallway. "Go in." She encouraged.

Yugi hesitantly stepped inside, holding the door open for his grandfather. "Only family is allowed." The doctor said without looking up from his work. He was trying to stop the bleeding in Atem's shoulder.

"We're his family. I'm his brother and he's our grandfather." Yugi said, unable to keep his eyes off of the occupant of the bed. "Is he all right?"

"He's lost a lot of blood. He'll need surgery but with enough rest, he'll be good as new in a month or so." The doctor said, looking up. "Let's give him a transfusion of O neg."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse said.

An alarm sounded and the doctor cursed under his breath. "He's crashing! Get a crash card in here, now!"

The nurse pushed past him as the pair looked horrified. The doctor inserted a tube down Atem's throat as the nurse returned with a defibrillator. The doctor put pads on Atem's bare chest and pressed a pair of paddles to them. Atem's chest rose with the shock and settled back down. The alarm continued to go off. The doctor tried it a few more times, but Atem's heart wouldn't start up again.

"Time to call it." The doctor said quietly.

"No, a little longer, please." Yugi begged.

_**I can't let him die. I must help.**_ A voice from above said, no one in the room noticing.

"One more time, please." Yugi begged, tears forming in his eyes.

The doctor sighed, obvious he was only humoring the boy. "Fine, one more time. But he won't come back. He's already gone."

The doctor pressed the paddles to Atem's chest one more time. This time when Atem's chest rose, a flash of blinding white light appeared. When it disappeared, the heart monitor registered a fast but regular heartbeat. "What the-? He's back?"

Yugi looked up at the heart monitor, surprised as well. "He's back!" he exclaimed.

"Let's get him to surgery before we lose him again." The doctor said firmly. "Nurse, tell OR that we're bringing him up." He turned to Yugi and Grandpa. "There's no telling what effects there are on his body from his heart not beating for the time. He might not wake up."

"He will. I know he will." Yugi said, watching as the doctor wheeled the bed out of the room.

"How is he?" Hali asked. She looked pale as the pair stepped out of the trauma room.

"He died for a bit. His heart wouldn't start and somehow I convinced the doctor to try one more time and his heart started right up. But there was this flash of white light, I can't explain it." Yugi explained.

"Just like when we were in the living room." Hali murmured.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused. "Is there something about him you're not telling me?"

"He was an angel. He came here to protect me." Hali answered.

Yugi looked at her in shock. "Excuse me? Was?"

"He somehow turned human after he was stabbed. I don't understand how, though. I haven't the chance to talk to him."

"He can stay as long as he wants with us." Grandpa said firmly, giving a small smile. "After all, he's not used to this place, is he?"

"You know who he is?" Hali asked, astonished.

"Pharaoh Atem, a New Kingdom pharaoh. I've read a lot about him. It would be fascinating to talk to him to find out what it was like then." Grandpa said, excited at the prospect.

"Grandpa, let him rest first. Don't barrage him with questions."

Hours later, Atem woke slowly. He was lying on his back, something down his throat, making it hard for him to breath. He choked, trying not to panic. "Atem?" a voice asked from his right.

Atem slowly opened his eyes. Hali's concerned gaze appeared before him. "He must be able to breathe on his own. Go get a nurse, Yugi."

Atem continued to choke as footsteps hurried out the door. After a few moments two sets of footsteps came back in and a nurse appeared at his other side. "I'm going to take out the tube. Take a deep breath and blow out on my count, okay?"

Atem nodded. When she told him to he blew out a breath, coughing as the tube came free. He settled back, exhausted.

"Atem, how are you feeling?" Hali asked, raising the head of the bed.

"Tired…" Atem rasped. Yugi caught his eye and his eyes widened. "Who are you…?"

"According to the hospital, I'm your brother." Yugi said, with half a smile. "I'm Yugi Mutou. You'll be staying with us as long as you wish."

Atem glanced at Hali. "I thought…I was staying…with you…" he said.

"Well, they just live not too far away from us. I'll come over and see you often." Hali said, taking his hand.

"What happened…to me…?" Atem asked.

Yugi glanced at Hali, who said, "You got into a fight with a guy named Marik. You two disappeared and when you came back, you were stabbed. You're human now. We almost lost you earlier from your injuries."

Atem closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the moments where he almost disappeared and what he heard. "He saved me…"

"Who?" Yugi asked, curious.

"God…" Atem whispered, closing his eyes.

Hali and Yugi exchanged glances. "You rest, Atem. We'll be here with you."

Atem was quickly asleep.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, Atem woke up suddenly with a burning agonizing pain in his chest. He cried out, clutching a hand to it. "Atem?" Hali's worried voice asked from the dark. "You all right?"

A light turned on, blinding him. Hali was standing over him. "Atem, are you in pain?" she asked, concerned.

Atem nodded. "But it's different…worse…" he panted, closing his eyes.

Hali pressed the button a few times beside the bed that was hooked up to the IV. "The nurse said to press the button when you had some pain."

"5,000 years…and it's still…the same…" Atem whispered, the pain easing off.

"That's something you can expect. Life, death, taxes, and pain." Hali cracked a smile. "We were really worried we were going to lose you."

"I was…protected by…Him…" Atem took a deep breath. "He protected…me…"

"You're really religious, aren't you." Hali said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, very…." Atem fell asleep almost immediately.


	4. The Offer

Chapter 4: The Offer

A few weeks after Atem was stabbed, he was released from the hospital. Hali arrived at his hospital room to find Atem sitting naked in a chair, hunched over. "Atem, are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

Atem looked up, pain obvious in his eyes. "I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"No, you're not fine." Hali said firmly, ignoring the fact he was naked. "You're obviously in pain."

Atem finally seemed to realize his lack of clothes and blushed. "Would you?" he asked, pointing to a pair of jeans, boxers and a t-shirt Yugi had left him the night before.

Hali stood up, and got the clothes for him. "I'll turn while you get dressed." She said.

Hali turned and after a few minutes, Atem gave a groan. Hali turned back and saw him pale, now dressed in just jeans in the chair again. "Atem, I'm serious. You need to get some pain meds." Hali insisted.'

"No!" Atem gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hali ignored him and went out into the hall. "Nurse, could you get Atem some pain medicine?"

"Of course." The nurse said and followed her in. Atem's breathing was shallow, his eyes closed. "Mr. Mutou?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she injected a syringe into his arm injecting medicine. She left.

Atem opened his eyes, looking at her as the pain medicine took effect. "I told you not to…" he said, a note of a mixture of fury and gratitude in his voice.

"You'll learn I don't listen." Hali said with a smile. She noticed that his ribs were visible. "You look like you haven't eaten in years. How much do you weigh?"

"Just under 100 pounds…" Atem answered, taking his shirt and slipping it on.

"We need to get some meat on you." Hali said, shaking her head. "Ready to go?"

Atem nodded as Yugi and Grandpa entered the room. "Hi, Yugi." He said quietly. He noticed that Yugi had brought a wheelchair. "What is that?" he asked, warily.

"It's your mode of transportation out of here. Hospital policy."

"No." Atem said, shaking his head.

"Either you go out in this, or stay here." Yugi suggested. "They're not letting you out on your own steam."

Atem seemed to consider this for a moment, but finally muttered something Yugi couldn't understand, but Hali vaguely remembered. "Fine." He said in English.

"That's your native language." Hali breathed.

Atem looked up, surprised. "You recognized it?"

"Sort of." Hali said, looking startled as well. "I guess I remember some of my past."

"Come on, Atem." Yugi said, grabbing Atem by the arm. He eased him upright.

Atem's stomach growled. "Hospital food is terrible." He said sheepishly as Yugi helped him into the wheelchair.

"We'll buy you something." Grandpa said, grinning. "An All-American meal. Burgers from Burger World."

"What's a burger?" Atem asked.

"You'll see, they're great." Hali said, and wheeled him out.

Fifteen minutes later, Atem was led into Burger World. Atem sniffed the air. "It smells good."

"Trust me, it is good." Yugi grinned. They were led to a booth by the window by a brunette teen girl. "Hey, Tea." He said.

"Hi, Yugi." Tea responded. Her eyes landed on Atem, startled by the likeness to Yugi. "Who's this?"

"Atem." Atem answered, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"What would you like to drink?" Tea asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

Atem glanced at the menu, then turned to Hali, who was beside him. "What's good?"

"Try a Coke." Hali whispered back.

Atem pretended to look at the menu. "I'll take a Coke."

"Me too." Yugi chimed in.

"Water for me." Grandpa said.

"Sprite." Hali answered.

Tea walked away to get the drinks. "What does Coke taste like?"

"It's hard to explain. "We'll get you something different if you don't like it, right, Grandpa?"

"Of course." Grandpa said, as Tea returned with the drinks. She set them down with straws. Atem took a sip of his drink, nodding in approval.

"Ready to order?" Tea asked.

Atem looked at the menu. "How about you get the Double Bacon Cheeseburger. You too, Yugi. You're both too thin."

"Sounds fine." Yugi said. "Just ketchup for me. With fries."

Atem nodded, indicating the same.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries." Grandpa said.

"I'll take the lean cheeseburger with fries." Hali said. When Atem raised his eyebrows in her direction, she said, "Got to watch my figure."

"Your figure is fine." Atem said, with a faint blush.

"Why thank you." Hali said, blushing as well.

Yugi hid his face behind his hand to hide the grin. "What's so funny, Yugi?" Hali asked, glaring at him.

"Oh nothing." Yugi said innocently. The food finally arrived.

"Anyone want a milkshake?" Tea asked.

"Grandpa, you want one?" Yugi asked.

"Better not." Grandpa said.

"Three chocolate milkshakes." Yugi told Tea.

As Tea walked away, Atem asked, "What is a milkshake?"

"It's really good, you'll love it." Hali said. She motioned toward the untouched burger. "Eat it before it gets cold."

Atem picked up the burger, examining it closely before taking a bite. He chewed it slowly, thoughtfully. "Really good." He said finally, after swallowing.

"That's good." Hali grinned, taking a bite.

While they were eating, Tea brought the milkshakes. Atem finished the burger quickly and took a sip of the milkshake. "Mm! This is good."

"Take it easy, Atem." Grandpa laughed. "You're acting like you haven't eaten in years."

Atem raised an eyebrow at the elderly man. "Forgive me, Mr. Mutou. But I haven't eaten this good since Egypt." He said quietly.

"Good point." Grandpa said, reasonably. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yup." Hali answered. They exited Burger World after eating and paying for their tab. They headed for the Game Shop.

"What shop is this?" Atem asked, stepping out of the car.

"We sell collectibles." Yugi answered. "Grandpa offered you a job if you want."

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou." Atem said gratefully.

"Call me Grandpa." Grandpa answered, smiling.

Atem nodded. "I'll start tomorrow." He promised.

"Not a chance." Yugi said firmly. "You just got out of the hospital."

"I can handle the work." Atem protested. "Please?"

"If I could say something," Hali pitched in. "You could let him work and take breaks when he needs them."

Atem looked at her gratefully. "Please Grandpa?" he asked, looking at the older man again.

"All right. Yugi, you help him get used to the register. It has a stool. Atem, no heavy lifting until you're strong enough."

"Fine. How much pay?" Atem asked.

"Six dollars an hour." Grandpa said. "Work hard and you'll get a raise."

"Sounds like a deal." Atem said and went inside.


	5. Angelic Discoveries

Chapter 5: Angelic Discoveries

"Atem wake up!" Yugi whispered urgently, shaking the teen's shoulder. A white shock emanated from the teen's body, zapping Yugi. "Ow!"

Atem awoke with a jolt. "Yugi? Are you all right?"

"What was that?!" Yugi asked, getting up.

"Sorry, that is my-" But Atem stopped short. A look of realization appeared on his face. He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"My powers…I still have them." Atem said. "At least that one."

"I repeat, what was that?" Yugi asked.

"A defense mechanism that angels have. It sends a heavenly jolt to anyone who startles us. It's voluntary, and I didn't know that would happen. It must be involuntary when I sleep, then. Sorry."

"Is it dangerous? Yugi asked, sitting on the bed.

"Not at the strength you got. But at stronger jolts, yes. I can control it awake. I think I realized it was you."

"That's a comfort." Yugi muttered.

Atem got up. "Hali will be over in a while to keep an eye on me while I work." He sounded annoyed by this.

"I thought you two had a spark." Yugi said. When Atem gave him a puzzled look, he said, "That you were attracted to her."

"I am. But she acts like I'm a baby or something unbreakable." Atem said, and headed into the bathroom.

"Morning, Hali. Atem's in the shower. Come on in."

Hali went in. "How is he?"

"Gave me quite a start, actually. He seems to still have his powers." Yugi said.

"How?" Hali asked.

"I tried to wake him up, and some sort of force zapped me." Yugi said, shaking his head.

Finally Atem appeared suddenly beside Hali, grinning. "Good morning."

"Atem, you scared me!" Hali exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest. "I see you still have your powers."

"Yup." Atem grinned. He was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. "Ready to get to work?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "Fine, but be sure to clock in." he said. When Atem looked confused, Yugi showed him with his own. "See?"

Atem nodded and copied him. They headed into the store. "Okay, sit at the cash register and call for me when a customer comes to you."

"Is there another seat for me?" Hali asked.

Yugi brought a stool over next to the other stool. "Now you two get along."

"I will if she'll stop acting like my mother." Atem said, easing onto the stool. Yugi went to the back area.

"Maybe you need a mother to teach you to accept help." Hali retorted. She realized she said the wrong thing when Atem bit his lip, looking away. "Atem, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's fine, you didn't know." Atem said, finally looking in her eyes.

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen."

Atem didn't answer for a bit as a customer approached to pay for his purchases. Once Yugi helped him out, he finally turne to Hali. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father remarried shortly after."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hali murmured, pulling him into a hug.

"Like I said, you didn't know. Atem said, emotional.

"What was it like then?" Hali asked.

"In Egypt?" Atem asked. He sighed. "Unbearably hot. Death was a daily thing, either by illness or violence. We had trouble keeping our people safe."

"Were we a couple?" Hali asked.

"A couple of what?" Atem asked blankly.

Hali sighed. This language barrier was not going to be easy. "Did we get married?"

"Of course." Atem said, and a faraway look appeared on his face. "You were my queen."

Hali's eyes widened. "No wonder…"

"Hm?" Atem asked, as he tended to another customer.

Hali waited until the customer disappeared out of the store. "I felt an attraction to you that surpassed any other. It's almost as if you were familiar."

"That doesn't explain your reaction to me the first night." Atem said, wryly.

"I was afraid of it. Also, strange men usually don't appear in my bedroom."

"No one else is courting you, are they?" Atem asked, serious as he lookd at her.

"Excuse me?" Hali exclaimed.

"Courting. Asking to marry." Atem clarified.

"Oh, you mean dating, no." Hali said, wondering if she would ever understand the things he said.

"Dating?" Atem asked, confused.

"It would be like your courting." Hali said, sighing. "Are you asking me out?"

"Out of where?" Atem looked absolutely horrified, completely forgetting the customer waiting to be checked out.

Hali fought back a laugh. "Atem, it means that you're wanting to court me."

Atem sighed in relief. "Well, will you go on a 'date'?" He said the last word awkwardly, as though he wasn't sure he said it right. He broke eye contact with her as he finally took care of the customer.

"I'd love to." Hali said finally, putting a hand on his thigh in an innocent gesture. A shiver went through him. "Something wrong?"

"I haven't been human for 5,000 years, which means I haven't done many human things." Atem said, looking down at her hand.

"You haven't made love to a woman since then?" Hali asked.

Atem nodded. "Go ahead and laugh."

"Really, I won't. Most men wouldn't last a month. It must have been difficult for you."

"Not really. I mainly got lonely over female company. Because I couldn't, I didn't miss it very much. I had women I guarded, but they had other men in their lives and I couldn't get attached because they would die and I would be back to where I started, more miserable." Atem said, a note of sorrow and pain in his voice.

"Oh, Atem…" Hali murmured. She leaned over and hugged him gently. He shivered. "Sorry." She said pulling away.

"No, not that." Atem said, laughing. "It's cold in here."

"Oh, heh." Hali said, getting off the stool. She went to a thermostat and turned it up.

"What's that?" Atem asked, watching her come back.

"It controls the temperature." Hali said, smiling.

"How?" Atem pressed.

Hali frowned. "I don't know."

A customer approached the counter and Atem took the money, giving the change back. When they left, Atem turned to Hali. "Tell me about you."

Hali sighed. "I was born in the U.S. in 1986. May 10th. My mother died when I was a baby and my father abandoned me. Robbie and Jessica, Hailey and Luna's parents adopted me. Hailey and Luna were born shortly after that. When Robbie and Jessica died, David and Ali adopted us. I'm a straight A student."

"Hm." Atem said thoughtfully.

"What?" Hali asked.

"It's nothing." Atem said, easing off of the stool. He went over to the box of Duel Monsters cards.

"What are you doing?" Hali asked sharply, getting off her own stool. "You're not supposed to lift heavy-"

Atem gave a groan suddenly as he lifted the box. Hali carefully took the box from him. "Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing his chest.

"I've learned you don't listen." Hali sighed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, my chest just hurts…." Atem answered, still rubbing his chest. His breathing was quick.

"Here, sit down." Hali said, pulling a chair close to him. Atem sank into the chair, closing his eyes. "Feeling better?"

"A little…" Atem answered.

Hali lifted his shirt and removed the bandage. Atem shivered as her cold hands brushed his skin. "It looks fine. Yugi?" she called.

Yugi entered the room, his eyes widening at the sight of them. "What's wrong?" he asked, sharply.

"Idiot here disobeyed orders. He tried to lift a box. Can you give him some medicine?"

"Sure." Yugi answered and left the room.

"I'm fine, Hali." Atem insisted.

"Atem, you don't have to be so brave." Hali said. She cracked a smile. "Besides, it's kinda cute when you're vulnerable."

Atem frowned, looking at her. "I hate being vulnerable." He muttered angrily.

Hali stood up and bent close so they were almost nose to nose. "That's what love is about, letting yourself be vulnerable to someone." Their lips met briefly.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "I KNEW IT!" and the kiss broke. "You two are going out!"

"Sh! You don't have to shout." Hali hissed. "Yes, we are."

"Oh my God!" Yugi moaned in a hushed voice. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Relax." Hali laughed. She shook her head. "It's not something for you to get worked up over."

"But it's so exciting!" Yugi said. "Where will your first date be?" he asked, handing the pills to Atem.

Atem shrugged. "I'm new to this." He said taking the pills.

"I'll help you out. How about he picks you up at seven tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. I'll have to find something to wear. See you at seven." Hali gave Atem a kiss and left.


	6. The First Date

Chapter 6: First Date

"Are you nervous?" Hailey asked, watching Hali apply lipstick to her mouth.

"A little." Hali admitted, picking up a tissue. She blotted her mouth and tossed it in the trash. "Did he give any hints as to where we're going?"

"Nope. But you'll be fine in that." Hailey indicated the black, lacy top with a low v-neck and a pair of low-rise black jeans to hug her hips. "Atem's eyes will pop out at that."

There was a knock on the door. "Hali?" Atem asked from the other side.

"Oh my God, he's here already? What time is it?" Hali asked, looking at Hailey frantically.

"7:05." Hailey informed her, going to the door and opening it. Atem stood in a navy blue button-up shirt and black slacks. "My, do you look handsome."

"Yugi took me shopping." Atem explained and his eyes fell on Hali. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, go on ahead and sit. She'll be done soon." Hailey said, sitting beside Hali.

Atem sat on the bed and watched as Hali applied mascara and eyeshadow. She gathered her long brown hair into a bun and held it in place with a hair tie. She then stuck two long pins into the bun, sticking out in opposite directions.

"Here, use this." Hailey offered her a can of hairspray.

Atem watched as Hali sprayed a mist all over her hair. Hali stood up and got her purse. "Ready?" he asked.

"Just my shoes." Hali said, leading him downstairs. Hailey followed them downstairs.

David was downstairs, holding a vase of red roses. "Glad to see you're ready. Atem brought these with him for you."

"They're beautiful, how did you know?"

Atem looked nervous. "Actually, Yugi told me to get them. Grandpa loaned me the money to treat you well." He said.

Hali hurried over and kissed him. "I love it." She whispered. She went to the door and grabbed a pair of black strappy heels. She slipped them on and led him out.

"Have a good time, guys!" Hailey called afgter them.

Atem arrived at Grandpa's car. "Sorry I couldn't get you what Yugi called a limo. Grandpa said he couldn't afford it." He said, holding the door open for her.

"It's fine." Hali said, getting in.

Atem closed the door and went to the driver's side. "How did you learn to drive so soon?"

"With how long I've lived, you learn a few tricks." He pulled out his new wallet and handed over a license. "This was a replacement."

Hali took it from him. "Don't you get caught?"

"Nope. I never get pulled over, so they don't check. Atem Mutou should last though, since I'm mortal." Atem said with a sigh.

"Interesting." Hali said, handing it over. "So where are we eating?"

"A little sandwich shop down the street. It's really good from what Yugi said."

"Sounds good." Hali said, smiling.

They arrived at the little shop a few minutes later, parking next to another car. "Watch out when you get out."

Hali opened the car door slowly, but she miscalculated the distance between the two cars and the car door banged the car.

Atem cursed under his breath, getting out of the car. He went around to the other side and examined the door. "Grandpa will kill me." He groaned.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault." Hali apologized.

"You're right, it is." Atem snapped. He led her into the shop. Without looking at her, he asked, "what do you want?"

Hali looked at the menu. "I'll take the cold cuts on white with mayonnaise."

Atem looked at the menu. "The Chicken Teriyaki on white."

Hali and Atem didn't talk while the employee made their sandwiches. Atem paid for it and they sat down.

"Atem." Hali said finally, unable to stand the tension any longer. "I said I was sorry."

"You could have been more careful." Atem snapped, glaring at her.

Hali gave up on trying to talk to him for the rest of the date. When he stopped in front of her house, he walked her to the door. He said good night and left. Hali watched as he drove away.

It was then, as he drove away, angry with himself for how he acted, that he did not realize a truck was heading straight for him. At the last moment, Atem swereved to avoid it, tumbling off the road.


	7. The Crash

Chapter 7: The Crash

The phone rang in the Reynolds house a half hour later. Hailey hurried to answer. "Reynolds residence, Hailey speaking."

"Hailey, it's Yugi. Is Hali home yet?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Yeah, Atem dropped her off a half hour ago. She seemed a little upset, though. Why?'

"Atem hasn't shown up. He should be by now." Yugi asked. There was a beep on his end. "I'll be back, there's someone on the other end."

Hailey waited, glancing at Hali. "What's wrong?" Hali asked.

"Atem hasn't come home yet." Hailey told her. "Yugi called to see if you were home."

Hali paled. "What if something horrible happened?"

Hailey was distracted when Yugi returned, sounding scared. "Hailey, there was an accident. Atem's been taken to the hospital. Will you two meet us there?"

"Of course." Hailey answered. She hung up and turned to Hali, telling her what happened.

Yugi and Grandpa arrived at the hospital just as David, Hailey, and Hali arrived as well. "Yugi, did they say how bad it is?" Hali asked. It looked like she was crying, but no mascara was running.

Yugi shook his head. "They just said he swerved to avoid a truck and ran off the road. The driver called the police."

As they entered, a nurse immediately got up from the waiting room. "Are you here for Atem Mutou?"

"Yes, how is he?" Yugi asked.

"This way." The nurse said, motioning to a small room down the hall. The group felt a sense of foreboding as they followed her into the room. She shut the door behind them and locked it. "Sit down."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Hali said, in a flat voice.

"Heavens, no!" the nurse exclaimed. "But it's not good news."

"Why didn't you take us to him then?" Yugi asked, close to tears.

"He's in surgery." The nurse explained. "He is very seriously injured. Surgeons are having to drill a hole in his head because his brain is swelling from the crash. According to the paramedics, the car landed on the driver's side. He hit his head on the ground. There was glass in his head as well."

"Any good news?" Hali asked, desperately.

"Not really. We've got him stable. His arm was broken and so is his leg. Also broken ribs."

"Will he be all right?" Grandpa asked, after a moment of shocked silence.

"Hard to tell." The nurse said. "The next day or so will only tell. If he wakes up, he will be more likely to recover. He won't wake up until the swelling goes down."

"Sounds like all we can do is pray." Hailey said, hugging Hali.

Hours later, a surgeon entered the waiting room. It was after midnight now, and the group was asleep. As the surgeon moved closer, Yugi awoke first. "Doctor, any news?"

"He's finally out of surgery. The swelling will hopefully go down as his brain heals. Now, the only thing to do is wait. You can go in to see him. He's in recovery until sunrise where he'll be moved to the ICU."

"Thank you." Yugi said and they were led into recovery. The area was dimly lit, and Atem was lying on a bed, head wrapped in gauze, arm and leg propped up. "He looks awful." Hali murmured, going over to his bedside.

"Come on, Atem, wake up." Yugi encouraged, taking a seat on his other side.

"It's my fault. I dented the car. He probably was distracted." Hali whispered.

"It's not your fault." Yugi assured her.

Late that afternoon, Yugi and Hailey had gone to get lunch for them while Hali refused to go. "I need to be with him." She insisted.

The two left and Hali sat there, watching Atem's chest rise and fall. Suddenly, she saw his head fall to the side. "Atem?" Hali asked, jumping up.

She looked hopefully at him as his eyes fluttered open. "Uh…" he groaned.

"Atem, you're awake." Hali looked relieved. He made a feeble movement to sit up, and she raised the head of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" Atem closed his eyes for a moment and Hali feared he had gone unconscious. Finally, he said, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." Hali said, brushing a hand across his cheek. "You scared us."

"I'm so tired…" Atem said, his eyes closed.

"Rest, Atem. I'll be here." Hali said. Atem fell asleep at once.

Yugi entered the room with Grandpa and saw Atem was sitting up. "Is everything all right?"

"Better than all right. He woke up finally." Hali said, smiling.

Yugi looked sympathetic. "You must be tired."

"No, really!" Hali said, as a nurse entered. "You believe he woke up, won't you?"

The nurse checked the printout coming from a machine beside the bed. "Mr. Mutou? Can you hear me?"

"He's awake?" Yugi asked, hurrying over to his side. "Atem?"

Atem gave a groan and cracked open an eye. "Lemme sleep." He groaned in a childlike voice.

"I'll notify the surgeon." The nurse said and left.

"I'm so glad to see you're awake." Yugi said, smiling. "Welcome back.

"Yeah, yeah…" Atem grumbled and went back to sleep.


	8. Changing Plans

Chapter 8: Changing Plans

Atem was finally released from the hospital a few weeks later. He was leaning heavily on one leg while he pulled up a shirt. As it settled in place, he dropped to the floor, jerking in a seizure.

"Atem?!" Hali asked, hearing the noise as she entered the room. She rushed over, calling behind her. "Get a nurse, Yugi!"

A nurse hurried in, followed by Yugi. "Shit," she muttered. "Hold him down."

It took both Hali and Yugi to hold his seizing shoulders so she could inject medicine into his arm.

"How could this happen?" Hali panted, as Atem stopped seizing.

"This sometimes happens with head trauma." The nurse said, placing a pillow under Atem's head. She examined him. "He doesn't look hurt." She said. "I'll be back. It looks like he's breathing again."

The nurse left and Atem began to regain consciousness. "Atem?" Hali asked.

"Hali…?" Atem opened his eyes. "Where…am I…?"

"You're still in the hospital. You had a seizure. You all right?"

"So tired…" Atem whispered, as a doctor hurried in with the nurse.

"Help me get him in the bed." The doctor said.

"He was supposed to go home today." Hali protested, as the nurse and doctor got Atem into bed.

"Not today." The doctor said, pressing the stethoscope to Atem's chest. He shivered. "Elevated pulse. Atem, I want you to relax. Any problem's breathing?" the doctor asked, opening the teen's eyes and shining a light.

"No…" Atem asked, looking over at Hali. He then looked at the doctor. "Am I going to be all right?"

"No sign of lasting damage. Can you move all of your limbs?" the doctor asked, hooking him to a heart monitor. The nurse started an IV.

Atem wiggled his fingers and toes. "Looks that way…"

"Get him a blanket and update his chart. Are you hungry?"

"Very." Atem said, sitting up with Yugi's help.

"Get him something to eat." The doctor said, and followed the nurse out.

"Does anything hurt?" Hali asked as Atem winced.

"Everything." Atem said.

"We better leave, Yugi. We have to register you for school. It's starting soon."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot!" Hali exclaimed. "I gotta go too, ATem."

Atem looked disappointed. "What about me?"

"We'll register you. Tomorrow you'll probably be released."

"I'll be back later." Hali whispered, kissing his lips. Hailey, Hali, and Yugi left.

The next day, Atem was released from the hospital. Hali arrived in his room, kissing him. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"I was ready yesterday." Atem grumbled, running a hand over his short fuzz of hair. "Did they have to shave my head?"

"Your brain was swelling. They had to for you to be able to live." Hali reminded him. They had gone over this over the past few weeks. It'll grow back. Besides, I like it that way."

Atem frowned, wincing at his aching ribs. "It doesn't seem right."

"Your ribs are bothering you." Hali guessed.

"It's fine." Atem insisted. He settled himself in the wheelchair, grumbling under his breath about the inconvenience of the two casts.

"It won't be long before you're out of them." Hali reminded him.

"Three weeks until I can use both crutches." Atem said. Grandpa and Yugi arrived and drove them to the Game Shop.

"Atem, since you can't manage the stairs, you and Hali can take the guest bedroom down here." Grandpa said, as Atem hobbled on one crutch into the Game Shop.

"What?" Atem asked, looking at Hali.

"David and Ali agreed you needed help and I offered. It'll be like a slumber party."

"Slumber party?" Atem asked blankly.

"It's where someone stays overnight at your house. Movies, popcorn, and you stay up late." Hali explained, leading the way to the bedroom. A full sized bed was against the opposite wall, already made.

"Sounds nice." Atem said, collapsing on the bed. "I'm so tired."

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Hali said. Atem was quickly asleep.

Hali finally was too tired to stay awake. Atem didn't stir as Hali climbed in beside him, her back against his front, both on their side.

Suddenly she felt something stir against her back. "Atem?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Hm?" Atem asked groggily. He looked down at her.

"Is there something in the bed with us?" Hali asked, rolling over to face him.

It took a moment for her words to reach his sleep-muddled brain. When it did, he blushed. "That's me." He said embarrassed.

Hali's eyes widened, realizing what he meant. "Oh."

"It's been 5,000 years, like I said." Atem apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for. Perfectly male response." Hali said, fighting a laugh. She kissed him. He gave a soft groan against her lips after just a few seconds. "Not helping, am I?"

Atem smirked. "Unless…" he hinted.

Hali rolled her eyes. "That's the teenage hormones talking."

"No really." Insisted, kissing her before trailing her lips down to her collarbone. "I want you." He said, looking up at her, his eyes full of lust. He raised his broken arm to gently brush her teeth.

Despite herself, she felt her body respond. But she wasn't about to give in without one last argument. "Your broken bones. We shouldn't chance it."

Atem smiled wider. "You know you are using this as an excuse. I can tell it in your eyes." His crimson eyes bored into hers. "And besides, I will be careful."

Hali felt warmth radiating from her, almost an ache as he kissed her again, this time urgent. She gave in, hooking an arm around his neck, pressing herself against him. They urgently removed their clothes and they made love. When they were done, Hali got out of bed, still naked.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked, propping up on one elbow. His bare chest was exposed, the blankets settled around his waist.

"I have to go to the bathroom, silly." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Hali headed into the bathroom. When she came back, the bed was empty. "Atem?" she asked, hurrying around to the other side of the bed. Atem was seizing on the floor beside it. "Atem!" she grabbed her underwear and his shirt, pulling them on.

Hali hurried out of the room and upstairs, searching frantically for Yugi's room. She opened one door and relief washed over her. Yugi was asleep in the bed. "Yugi, wake up!" she said urgently.

Yugi woke with a start. "Hali? What is it?"

"He's having another seizure and he fell out of bed.

Yugi followed Hali downstairs to the spare room. Atem lay perfectly still where she had left him, still naked, the blankets partiall covering him. "Atem!" Yugi said, gently shaking the teen's shoulder.

"He's out cold." Hali said, placing a pillow under his head. She readjusted the blanket to cover him better.

"Are you wearing Atem's shirt?" Yugi asked, astonished. "What were you two doing?"

Hali blushed. "It had been a long time since he'd-you know…"

Yugi groaned. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let you two have the same room together."

Atem started to stir. "Atem?" Hali asked, distracted.

Atem opened his eyes slowly. "Hali…?"

"I'm right here, honey. Does anything hurt?" Hali asked, brushing a hand across his cheek.

Atem brought his good hand to his head, wincing. "Ow…What happened…?"

"You had a seizure and fell out of bed." Hali said, feeling guilty.

"Help me into bed." Atem said, trying to sit up. With Hali and Yugi's help, he got back into bed and was instantly asleep.


	9. The Discovery

Chapter 9: The Discovery

It had been a month since Hali and Atem had had that special night. "Hali?" Hailey knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Are you okay? Want some breakfast?"

There was a retching sound from within. "No mention of food…" Hali moaned.

Hailey went inside. Hali was sitting against the tub, her face pale. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Hali answered.

Hailey's eyes widened. "You've slept with him?"

Hali nodded. "When he got home from the hospital last month."

"It's possible. I'll ask Ali to get a test." Hailey said, getting up.

"No!" Hali exclaimed, shuddering. "Go get it. I trust you. Ali will tell David."

"I will. But you better tell Atem. He's got to know." Hailey insisted, helping Hali to her feet.

"Hali, Atem's here!" Ali called, after answering the door. "You must be tired of being on your feet."

Atem didn't answer, concentrating on getting to the couch, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. When he finally settled down, he said, "It is tough. But the doctor says one more week until the cast comes off. Then I can start putting more weight on it until I don't need the crutches."

Ali smiled sympathetically. "I broke my leg at your age. I can relate."

"I didn't know that, Ali." Hali said, heading down the stairs. Atem looked over at her, his smile changing to a frown as soon as it appeared.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ali said, smiling. She left the room.

Atem got up quickly, balancing on his good leg, forgetting his crutches. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Sit down, Atem." Hali said, pressing gently on his shoulders. He obeyed, looking warily at her, as she sat beside him. "Your leg needs to be up. Put it on my lap."

Atem adjusted himself as she lifted his leg onto her lap. "Tell me." He pressed.

"I want to wait until Hailey gets back. I don't want you to worry until you have to."

"Is it bad?" Atem asked, several thoughts running through his mind.

"David will be furious. Right now, I'm not sure how I feel." Hali said.

The front door opened and Hailey came in, carrying a paper bag. "Hi, Atem. Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?" Atem snapped, temper flaring. "Stop keeping this from me!"

"I'll be back. I will tell you when I get back." Hali promised. She moved his leg to the couch and followed Hailey into the bathroom.

"Atem?" Ali asked from the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"No thanks, Ali. Not right now." Atem called back. Despite not having breakfast, the secret Hail was keeping took all desire away.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Ali said.

Hali didn't return for ten minutes, in which Atem grew more anxious. Finally, she returned, pale. "Hali will you finally tell me what-?"

"I'm pregnant." Hali interrupted in a whisper.

Atem's heart stopped for a moment, the blood draining from his face. "You-you're what?" he stammered.

"I'm having a baby." Hali murmured, taking a step back from Atem.

"Come here, Hali." Atem ordered quietly.

Hali shook her head. "No, here's fine."

"Do you think I'll hurt you?" His eyes were as soft as his voice now. "Don't you trust me?"

Hali distinctly heard the hurt note that had entered his voice now. "I guess not. I trust you with my life."

Hali went over and sat on his lap. Atem held her close, taking in the smell of her. "What do people in this time do in this situation?"

"Well," Hali said, gazing into his eyes. "Most would tell their parents. Some would keep the baby, some would give it up for adoption, or get an abortion."

"A what?" Atem asked, confused.

"An abortion is where a women chooses to get rid of the baby before it is born."

Hali felt Atem's body tense up, his face furious. "Soemone would _actually_ want to kill a child?!" He almost shouted, looking murderous.

"Atem, don't worry! I'm not thinking of that!" Hali hissed, looking in the direction of the kitchen. "Now calm down. I'm actually partial to keeping it."

Those words seemed to calm him down, his breathing still a little harsh, his eyes still furious, but she could see it wasn't at her. "You want to keep it?"

"Yes, I want to raise our baby with you." Hali whispered, with a nod.

Atem looked troubled. "You said David wouldn't like this."

"Getting pregnant at sixteen isn't his idea of a smart thing to do." Hali answered.

"You're pregnant!" Luna exclaimed, coming into the room.

"Luna!" Hali said, jumping up. She paused, trying to hear if anyone parental had heard. "Yes, I am."

"How?" Luna asked, giving Atem a suspicious look. "He's been in a cast for almost two months. And then his ribs…Did you hurt him?"

"He had a seizure afterward, but that's all." Hali retorted, feeling a new wave of guilt.

Luna's eyes narrowed at her. "Well, you better tell David. He won't be happy."

"No! He can't find out!" Hali looked terrified at the thought.

Luna snorted. "You can't keep this from him. You're delusional if you think you can. Where are you going to keep the baby? At the Game Shop?"

"The baby would be a welcome addition!" Atem retorted, hotly.

"You're in enough trouble, Atem." Luna snapped. "Besides, you'll be showing in a few months. It will be obvious."

"I know. Just don't tell him." Hali begged.

"Fine. He'll be more pissed to find out later." Luna warned.


	10. Another Secret to Hide

Chapter 10: Another Secret to Hide

A couple of weeks later, Hali went to the OBGYN office. Atem had to work that day and so he was unable to attend the appointment. She signed in at the reception desk.

"Miss Reynolds?" the nurse asked, holding a chart.

Hali followed her to an exam room. "Put a gown on. The doctor will be in soon to check you out." The nurse said.

Hali undressed and put the gown on. Just as she sat on the table, there was a knock on the door. "Morning, Hali. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Certainly been worse. I had morning sickness the first week, but now I'm better." Hali answered.

"When was the first day of your last period?" the doctor asked, making a note on a chart.

"August 4th." Hali said.

"All right. You're nine weeks along. Your due date is May 10th."

Hali laughed. "That's funny. That's my birthday."

"Well, with your luck, you'll be able to give birth before then. Two weeks before or after is the best. Let's see how you're doing. Lay down."

Hali obeyed as the doctor held up a stethoscope. She placed a sheet over Hali's legs and lifted her gown. She began pressing down on her lower abdomen gently. "Feels like you're coming along well."

"Please, if there's anything wrong with my baby, you tell me straight, okay?" Hali asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Promise. But likely everything's fine." The doctor pressed the stethoscope to her stomach. She listened carefully, frowning as she moved it.

"Something wrong?" Hali asked, a note of panic in her voice.

"Don't worry, Hali. It's good news. It's twins." The doctor answered.

"Twins?" Hali asked, shocked.

"I heard two heartbeats. We'll know for sure when I see you next. Maybe even the genders. I'll see you in six weeks."

"Thanks." Hali said. She got dressed ad left.

"Hali, you're back!" Hailey cried, hurrying into the living room as Hali came in. Atem looked up from the couch, his leg in a brace propped up on it. "How's the baby?" she said in a whisper loud enough for Atem to hear.

"Fine." Hali said, noting the concern on Atem's face. "Could I talk to you in the kitchen, Hailey?"

Hailey followed Hali into the kitchen. "What is it? Why couldn't you say it in front of Atem? Is it about the baby?"

"The babies are fine." Hali said flatly.

Hailey's eyes widened as she realized what Hali was saying. "How many are you having?"

"Just two." Hali said. "I'm worried about how he'll react."

"I'm wondering how that happened. Usually it's genetic or drugs." Hailey said, confused.

"What about drugs?" Atem asked, coming in. He glanced from Hali to Hailey, his eyes narrowing.

"We were saying that I need to watch what I take while I'm pregnant." Hali answered.

Atem looked suspicious for several moments before breaking into a smile. "Okay." He kissed her. "I love you."

Hali's eyes widened. "I love you, too." She said, kissing him back.


	11. I Don't Wanna Know!

Chapter 11: I Don't Wanna Know!

Six weeks later, Hali went back to her appointment. She was led back to the room and the doctor arrived. "Morning, Hali. Let's find out the genders."

Hali laid back on the table and the doctor felt her swollen stomach. "Looks like they're growing fine."

"I've done some research on twins and it says that there are complications involved." Hali pressed, as the doctor set up the ultrasound.

"It's a good idea to be informed, but don't freak out. If you have concerns, let me know. Most multiple pregnancies go smoothly if the babies stay healthy and Mom relaxes. If I'm not freaking out, you shouldn't." the doctor said comfortingly, pressing the ultrasound wand to her abdomen.

Hali relaxed, as fuzzy black and gray images appeared on the screen. "There they are." The doctor said.

"That's them?" Hali asked.

The doctor nodded. "It looks like two boys. We won't know for sure until they're born, though."

"Thank you, doctor." Hali said. She finished the appointment.

"Have you noticed something is up with Hali lately?" David asked Atem, both waiting for Hali to return.

"I have. It's almost like she's keeping a secret from me." Atem agreed.

David nodded. "It better not be big." He muttered.

_Oh, it's big all right. And getting bigger every week._ Atem thought to himself.

The front door opened. "Hali, is that you?"

"Yes, David." Came the reply.

"Would you come into the kitchen, honey?" David asked.

Hali entered, unconsciously trying to loosen the tight black shirt over her expanding belly. "Yes, David?" she asked, sitting across the table from Atem and David.

"You're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. You're gaining a lot of weight, you've been moody. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were pregnant."

Atem saw Hali flinch as if he'd struck her. In a whiny voice he'd never heard before, she said, "David, that's not it."

"You're lying." David accused. "How long have you known?"

"Since mid-September." Hali answered, her voice going normal.

"When are you due?" David pressed, looking like he was restraining himself from hitting something. Atem had an idea of who it probably would be.

"My birthday." Hali answered.

"Anything else you've been keeping from us?" David asked, not seeing surprise on Atem's face at the prior news.

"Yes." Hali said, seeing shock on Atem's face. "Two things."

When the two men didn't speak, she said, "I'm having twins."

Atem's mouth dropped open, his eyes bugging out. "Twins?" he choked.

Hali nodded. "I know the genders, too. They're-"

"No!" Atem shouted, jumping up. "I don't want to know until they're born."

"I want to hear." David said. "Atem, step out. We'll call you in a bit. I want to talk to you still."

Atem glanced at Hali and left the room. She looked back at David. He was waiting for her to speak. "They're both boys." Hali said quietly, in case Atem was still close.

"My first grandkids are boys…" David mused. "Atem, you can come in now."

Atem entered the kitchen again, looking anxious. "Yes, David?"

"What are your plans with my daughter?" David asked.

"I plan on marrying her, but I don't have a ring to give her." Atem said.

Hali's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

Atem nodded. David stood up. "I'll be right back."

Hali and Atem sat in silence while David was gone. David returned holding a jewelry box. "This was my grandparents'. They were married for 60 years. I hope it will give you the same luck."

Atem took the box from him and opened it. Inside it was three rings. Two wedding bands, with diamonds embedded into them. And one diamond ring, beautifully laid with emeralds. "They're beautiful…" he murmured, taking the ring out.

"My birth stone…" Hali murmured, watching Atem. "It's perfect."

"Well?" David asked, impatient.

"I'm not going to ask her right now." Atem said, looking at David. "I want to plan it out."

"Hali," David said, looking at her. "Leave the room. I have some things to discuss with Atem privately."

Hali got up and started to leave, but Atem caught her wrist. "Don't worry. It'll be special." He whispered, pulling her into a kiss. After a moment he released her and she left the room.


	12. The Engagement

Chapter 12: The Engagement

Hali sat in her room, getting ready for the mysterious date Atem had mentioned before he left. He was expected at any moment.

"How do I look?" Hali asked, standing up. "Pregnant?"

Hailey looked Hali over. She was wearing a long black sparkly dress. The bump was almost invisible except from the side view. "It's not bad. Mostly people will be looking at your face.

Hali sighed. "I hate being pregnant." She moaned, sitting back down.

"Just five more months."

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Hali, you ready?"

Hali got up and answered the door. Atem was dressed in a navy blue button-up dress shirt and black slacks. "Yeah, I'm ready." She answered.

Atem led her downstairs. She put her shoes on and followed him out. "Where are we going? Am I overdressed? Underdressed?"

"It's fancy, so you're fine." Atem assured her, holding the car door for her.

Atem drove to a nice Italian restaurant. "Here we are."

"It's great." Hali answered. She followed Atem inside.

"Remember the arrangements." Atem murmured to the hostess.

"Yes, Mr. Mutou." The hostess said and led them to a table. He pulled out a chair for her. She sat down.

"What was that?" Hali asked, as he sat down across from her.

"Part of the surprise." Atem grinned. The waiter came over with glasses of water and a match. He lit the candles and set the glasses in front of them. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Some time to look over the menu, please." Atem replied.

The waiter left. "It's getting annoying that you won't tell me what you're planning." She said, throwing him a glare.

Atem's grin widened. "I know. But you'll enjoy it even more if I don't tell you now. Besides, you won't get it out of me."

Hali sighed and looked over the menu. They ordered and when the food arrived, they ate in silence. Finally, Hali sat back, full. "Now will you tell me what it is."

Atem took a deep breath, pulling something out of his pocket. "How about I show you it?" he asked, getting out of his seat. Hali's mouth popped open as he got down on his knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Atem!" she murmured, hugging him.

Suddenly, she felt two little thumps from the bump. "Oh!" she uttered, putting a hand to the bump.

"Something wrong?" Atem asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. I felt them kick." Hali said, forgetting for a moment the proposal.

"Can I?" Atem asked eagerly.

"Sure. Put your hand here." Hali said, motioning.

Atem did, and he grinned as he felt the movement. "Our babies."

"Atem, the ring." Hali said, remembering.

"Oh, right." Atem said. "I also thought of something else." He took the ring out. It was on a gold chain.

"Oh?" Hali asked. "What's that for?"

"I know your fingers are swelling, so it would be hard to wear the ring. This way you can still wear it." Atem said. He stood up and went behind her. He put it in place, setting it on her chest. "See?"

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Atem." Hali kissed him.

Atem pulled away a bit, motioning to the hostess. Suddenly violin music floated to them. Hali looked up to see a man in a tuxedo playing the violin. "That's for you, honey."

Tears welled up in Hali's eyes. "It's wonderful, thank you."

"Nothing's too good for my girl." Atem grinned through tears of his own.


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13: The Wedding

"Ugh, I'm fat!" Hali wailed, as Luna worked on her hair. It was the wedding day and Hali was in the dressing room, getting ready. She was having her makeup done by Hailey and Luna was trying to tame her wild hair.

"No you're not. Believe me, you'd look fat if we'd gone with white like you wanted. No one would believe you were a virgin wearing white once you showed. Deep blue is fine." Luna said as Hailey stood up. "Go get her dress and make sure the boys are here. The ceremony will start in ten minutes."

Hailey left and Luna pinned the wedding veil in place. "Okay, I can do this. I love Atem, he loves me. I'm having his babies. I'm just having cold feet, that's all. He's perfect for me."

"Good." Luna approved. "Just keep reminding you that you love him. That's all. He's been waiting 5,000 years to be with you again. That's reason enough to believe this is right. I wish Joey was that romantic. It's like the Titanic."

Hali rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal." She grinned. "But thanks."

Hailey returned with the dress and she and Luna helped her into it. "You look beautiful." David breathed, entering the room.

"Thanks." Hali said, taking his arm. He led her out into the hall. "I'm ready."

"Good, cause you don't want to go into this without being sure. Many divorced people thought they knew what they wanted." David answered.

"I know he's for me." Hali said with certainty.

The wedding march started up and the doors opened. "That's our cue." David murmured, and led her down the aisle.

Atem was at the end of the aisle, his head turned to talk quietly to the minister. Tristan smacked his shoulder and pointed to Hali. Atem glared at Tristan before he spotted her. His mouth dropped open, watching her approach. His mouth formed a silent "wow" as David deposited Hali in front of him, joining their hands together.

The minister cleared his throat as David took his seat. "We are here to celebrate the union of Atem Mutou and Hali Reynolds. I hear you've written your own vows. Atem, would you like to start?"

Atem blinked, glancing at the minister for a minute. Then he turned to Hali. "Hali, we've known each other for so long it seems like only yesterday that we met. I knew from the moment I met you when we were little kids, that you were someone I could spend time with. From there, it's turned to love. I vow to you today that I will make you very happy and I will be there for you till my last breath."

Tears welled in Hali's eyes as the minister nodded to her. "I feel the same way about you. Nothing else to be said." She whispered.

"May we have the rings?" the minister asked. Joey handed one ring to Atem. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"'With this ring, I thee wed." Atem murmured, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Same for you, Hali." The miniter said, as Joey handed the other ring to her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Hali murmured, slipping the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister said, smiling.

Atem pulled her gently to him and kissed her passionately. The crowd started to laugh and finally he pulled away. "I love you, Mrs. Mutou." He murmured.

Hali grinned through tears. "I love you too, Mr. Mutou."

The reception was out in the back yard of the Reynolds house. Hali and Atem danced their first dance together as husband and wife. Hali now had her wedding band on a chain around her neck.

"Congratulations, guys." Joey greeted after the first dance. "May I dance with the bride?"

"Sure." Atem said, stepping back. "I'll dance with Ali. I'll be back." Atem disappeared into the crowd.

"How's married life treating you so far?" Joey asked, leading her into another dance.

"Joey, it's been less than an hour." Hali laughed. "But it's good so far."

"Can I ask you a question?" Joey asked, serious now.

"What is it?" Hali asked.

"Can I be these kids' grandfather? I've always liked the idea." Joey grinned.

"We already have Yugi and Hailey as their godparents. If we have more, you and Luna can have them, okay?"

"All right." Joey looked disappointed for a moment, looking down at her. "I've never seen Atem so happy since you two started dating. I may not have known him long, but I know he's happy."

"Yeah, he makes me happy, too." Hali agreed.

"Can I cut in?" Yugi asked, cutting in, much to Joey's disappointed.

Hali felt like she had danced with all the guests by the time Atem took her back. "Atem, I need to sit down. My feet are swelling."

Atem nodded. "It's about time for the cake anyway."

They smashed cake in each others' faces. Hali threw her bouquest and Hailey caught it, squealing in excitement. Atem slipped the garter off her leg and flicked it at Yugi, hitting him in the face, making him blush furiously.

The party was winding down finally and Hali and Atem were sitting at a table, relaxing. "Now, you never told me where we were going on our honeymoon."

"Honestly, I don't know either. Grandpa, Ali, and David said it was a surprise. We just get an address and an envelope. We aren't allowed to open the envelope."

"Speaking of which," Grandpa said, handing a sealed envelope and a folded piece of paper to Atem. "Have a good time."

Atem led her outside where showers of rice rained down on them. Atem's car was waiting for them and he held the car door for her while she got in. He got in and drove off. He glanced at the directions and finally stopped at a fancy hotel. "Wow, this must have been your parents' idea." He murmured.

"How are we going to afford this place?" Hali asked.

"I think this explains it." Atem said, holding up the envelope. He parked and led her inside. He handed the envelope to the desk clerk.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Mutou. Your room is available. Call the room service anytime you want and enjoy your stay. Also check out many of our features. The Reynolds have it charged to their card so it's all free."

"Thank you." Atem said, taking two card keys. Hali was bursting with excitement beside him. He led her upstairs to the room, which had a "Honeymoon Suite" printed on the door on a plaque. "Wow, they gave us the honeymoon suite at the best hotel in the city?"

"Oh my God, I love my parents!" Hali squealed, inserting her card key and pushing the door open. She went in, exploring the room. A huge king sized bed was in the middle in front of a flat-screen TV. "This tub is huge!" Atem heard Hali exclaim from the bathroom.

"We better call your parents and let them know how much you like it." Atem grinned. "They'll be pleased."

Hali appeared at the doorway to the bathroom. "It's late, let's let them get some sleep. We can always call them in the morning."

"Oh?" Atem raised an eyebrow. "You've got another idea?"

"Maybe." Hali said, as they climbed onto the bed. They began kissing which turned into sex. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. You're in Trouble!

Chapter 14: You're in Trouble!

As Hali's due date approached, the looming threat of Bakura grew more dangerous. Atem would be gone frequently, making Hali anxious. Because of that, Hali had been staying at David's house so she could have more people around. Finally, one morning while Atem was out hunting Bakura, Hali woke up to the bed wet. "What the-?" she murmured, getting out of bed. She padded down the hall to the kitchen.

David looked up from the newspaper. "Morning Hali, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, I wet the bed in the night, too." Hali moaned, sinking into a chair.

"Morning, David, Hali-eee! Hailey squealed, clutching the wall for support as her feet slipped on the floor. "Why is it wet over here?"

David jumped up, going over. "Hali, have you had any contractions?" he asked.

"A little cramping, but that's all." Hali answered, looking confused.

"Hailey, go get Ali and wake your sister. Tell Ali it's time." David said urgently. He turned to Hali. "Just take it easy.

Hali nodded while David left the room. Suddenly, a painful contraction hit, forcing her to hunch over and gasp for air.

By the time Ali hurried downstairs a few minutes later, Hali was whimpering. "Ali it hurts!"

"I know honey. We need to get to the hospital." Ali said, easing her to her feet.

"But Atem, he's not here!" Hali protested as Ali helped her out of the house.

"We can't wait." Hailey said, following them to the van. "You are our priority now. Focus on having those babies healthy. Then worry about Atem, okay?"

Hali nodded and got in the van. They drove to the hospital.

"How far along are you?" the doctor in the labor and delivery ward asked Hali as she got into bed.

"35 weeks. I'm having twins." Hali answered. "My water broke in the middle of the night."

"Ah, you'll be having this baby today then." The doctor said. She went to the end of the bed. "I want you to put your ankles together and let your legs fall to the side."

Hali did as she was told and the doctor examined her. "How am I doing?"

"4 centimeters. Do you want an epidural? It'll help you get some sleep." The doctor asked. Hali nodded. "Roll on your side."

Hali rolled over and the doctor performed the epidural. "It'll be a while." She said and left.

Hali fell asleep.

When Hali woke up again, it was lunchtime and Yugi and Grandpa had arrived and was sitting by her side. "How are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm doing okay." Hali yawned. "Better since they gave me an epidural. Did you get a hold of Atem?"

"I left a message on his cell phone. I don't know when he'll get it, though." Yugi said, uncertain.

"I hope he'll get here soon." Hali murmured. "I really need him."

The doctor came in just then and examined her again. "All right, you're ready to push. Help her sit up."

"Atem's not here. He's gotta be here." Hali protested.

"We can't wait, honey." The doctor said, as Hailey and Ali propped her legs up. Yugi propped her upper half up. "Just think, in a few minutes, you'll be holding your twins."

"Come on, you can do it." Hailey encouraged.

On the doctor's instructions, Hali pushed. After a while, a cry pierced the silence as Hali collapsed against Yugi, exhausted. "We've got a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

Hali laughed weakly as the a wet baby was placed on her chest. "Hey, honey." She murmured as the nurses wiped him dry.

The nurses carried the baby away as the doctor said, "Okay, next one's coming, get ready."

Hali pushed for a few minutes and then another cry sounded. "It's another boy!" the doctor called.

"Thank you guys, for everything." Hali murmured as they helped her lay down once they were done with her.

"No problem." Hailey said, smiling.

Two nurses came over, each carrying a blue bundle. "What are you going to name these two?" one asked.

"Alexander Gabriel." Hali said, pointing to the one on the left. "And Benjamin Michael."

"All right. These two look good so we'll leave them in here with you. They'll need to feed later and someone will show you how. Get some rest for now. You deserve it."

Hali nodded and fell asleep.

Atem was out patrolling the streets of Tokyo that afternoon and felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he checks his messages. _Shit, Yugi called. Hali went into labor. I've gotta go._

Atem disappeared and reappeared at once at the hospital. "Where is Hali Mutou?" he asked the receptionist.

"She's upstairs in 311." The receptionist said. "Congratulations by the way."

"She had the babies?" Atem asked, surprised.

"Yeah, about a half hour ago according to her record. She was moved to a private room."

"Thanks." Atem said and headed up to the third floor. He arrived at the room just as Yugi was coming out.

"Oh thank God you're here. She's sleeping right now, but you can see them. They are so cute." Yugi smiled, glancing fondly in the direction of the baby warmers.

"Thank you for being with her." Atem murmured, smiling. He entered the room and went straight for the baby warmers. "Hey, guys." He said, happy that they were boys. He picked up the baby on his left, seeing that the card on the baby warmer said Alexander. "So you're Alexander. I like it."

"Atem…?" a sleepy voice asked from behind him. Atem turned and saw Hali was awake. "You made it…"

"I was too late to see these boys born. I just got here." Atem answered, going over to her. "You chose their names?"

Hali nodded. "Alexander, because that's the name of an angel. And Benjamin sounded cute. I'm not too mad at you for missing it. Everyone was there for me."

Atem pressed his forehead to hers. "I am really sorry for missing it. I didn't get it until just a while ago. I was so busy looking for Bakura. I put him before my family."

"You have the next 18 years to be there for them. Don't worry about it." Hali murmured, kissing him.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too." Hali murmured back.


	15. No Other Way

Chapter 15: No Other Way

Atem was sitting on the bed cross-legged, his eyes closed one afternoon a few months later when Hali came in carrying one of the twins. "Atem?" she asked, adjusting the boy on her arm.

"Give me a moment." Atem murmured, eyes still closed. Hali waited, sitting on the edge of the bed. Finally, his eyes opened, his mouth tightening. "What's up, honey?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing." Hali answered.

"Simple meditation." Atem replied, taking the baby gently from Hali. "I need to take care of some business. I'll be back later." Atem answered.

"Okay. Are you going to take Alexander with you?" Hali asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I want to spend as much time as I can with him while he's still dependent on us." Atem said.

"Grab the diaper bag." Hali called as he started to leave. He grabbed the bag and left.

_If I want to get rid of him, faking my death is the only way to get close enough to do it. Seto Kaiba's the only one that can help me. I just hope he's willing. _Atem thought as he left the Game Shop. He buckled Alexander into the car and drove to the Kaiba Corp building downtown.

Atem got out of his car at the Kaiba Corp parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone. "Seto Kaiba? This is Atem Mutou. I need to talk to you. It's urgent." He waited for the answer and hung up. He headed up the elevator and stopped at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, looking up from a magazine.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba." Atem answered.

The receptionist typed on a computer. "You're not on his schedule, he can't see you."

"Amy?" came Seto's irritated voice from the phone on her desk.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Amy asked, startled.

"When Atem Mutou comes in, send him into my office right away, got that?" Seto ordered.

"Yes, sir. I'll send him in." Amy said, and nodded him on.

Atem went inside the office. The chair was turned toward the window so Atem could not see the occupant. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Atem answered.

"This better be important. What is it?" Seto asked, turning to face him.

"You have a brother, you should be able to understand my level of commitment here. My wife and sons are in danger from my enemy, Bakura. I've tried everything I can to get rid of him, but he always manages to escape. I am asking you now to help me fake my own death so I can go after him easier. If he thinks I'm dead-"

"Then he'll either leave your family alone since his target is dead, or go after them because his target's dead." Seto concluded. "What are you expecting me to do?"

"I'm merely requesting that you help me make it look real. You must have some resources you could use. Would you help me?"

"Hm…" Seto said thoughtfully. "I can understand your need to protect your family. I too value my family and I would give my life for my brother. I will help you. Give me a few hours to set it up. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Honey, would you stop pacing?" I think you're getting Gabriel dizzy." Hali laughed, watching her husband pace by the phone a few hours later.

"I'm waiting for an important call." Atem answered. Then the lie slipped out without him even thinking. "Mokuba needs tutoring and Seto doesn't have the time so he's hired me to do it."

"That's nice, hope he's paying you well." Hali said.

"Fairly well." Atem mumbled, glancing at the phone and then the clock again. Finally the phone rang. "Hello?" Atem answered.

"Atem, it's Seto. We have a plan. Meet me alone at the pier in ten minutes. Drive the car. I'll make sure it gets back safely." Seto said.

"Thanks, I'll be over there." Atem said and hung up.

"Don't be out too late." Hali said, kissing him. "And remember, I love you."

"I love you, too." Atem murmured, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead. "More than you will ever know."

Hali looked confused but let him leave on that statement. Atem arrived at the pier a few minutes later, which was deserted. _Where is he?_ He thought, glancing around nervously.

"Over here." Seto called and Atem headed over. He was with a tall male who was wearing a black outfit and hat. "This is Adrien, you're 'killer'. We're going to make it out to be a botched robbery and shooting. He'll shoot you and we'll take you away before anyone finds out. I have the medical staff at Domino Medical Center notified to tell your wife the story if we need to. Hopefully she won't come looking."

"Knowing her, she will." Atem muttered.

"Ready?" Seto asked. When Atem nodded he walked away.

"Give me all your money!" Adrien ordered, pulling out a gun.

"Please don't hurt me…" Atem said in the whimpiest voice he could muster. "Just take it, take it!" he handed the wallet to Adrien.

"Good." Adrien snapped, taking the wallet. "Now you better not tell anyone this happened, got it?"

"I won't, promise!" Atem insisted.

"Just in case, here's something to remind you." Adrien said, and fired the gun. The wind was knocked out of him as the bullet hit him in the chest. Pain swelled to agony immediately and he dropped to his knees. Adrien dropped the wallet and ran.

Seto jogged over. "You did great, Atem. Let's get you out of here."

"Call…ambulance…" Atem gasped, falling onto his hands as well. "Real…"

Seto frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He shot me…" Atem moaned, starting to lose consciousness. Seto caught him before he hit the ground.

"Stay with me, Atem." Seto ordered, calling an ambulance. The ambulance came a few minutes later and drove to the hospital.


	16. Miracle from Above

Chapter 16: Miracles from Above

Seto followed the paramedics and doctors in as they rushed Atem into the emergency room. "Blood pressure's low, let's get two liters of o neg ready just in case. Call surgery and tell them he'll need to be taken care of immediately." The doctor told a nurse. She hurried off. "Do you know what his blood type is?" he barked at Seto.

Seto shook his head, following them into a trauma room. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Dunno, his injuries are pretty serious." The doctor said. "Let's get him stabilized and get an X-ray to see where this bullet went."

"Seto…?" Atem mumbled, turning his head. His eyes slowly opened, training on Seto. "Hali…?"

"I'll tell her." Seto promised. "Anything else?"

Atem took a shuddery breath as a nurse put a mask over his nose and mouth. He pulled it down, keeping his eyes on Seto. "Tell her…I love her…"

"Keep that on, sir." The nurse ordered, replacing the mask. "Just relax. We'll take care of you."

A strange look came across Atem's features for a moment before his eyes rolled back in his head. An alarm went off and the doctor cursed, lowering the head of the bed. "Get a crash cart!" he ordered another nurse.

"Oh shit," Seto muttered, thinking _I knew I shouldn't do favors…_

A nurse pushed past him in a hurry as the doctor began performing CPR. "Come on," he muttered, trying to get his heart started.

A nurse returned a few moments later with the defibrillator and the doctor continued to work for a half hour longer, another doctor alternating CPR with him, trying hard to revive Atem's heart. "Doctor, we'll have to call it." The nurse said, as the doctor made another attempt. "He's been down a half hour."

The doctor sighed, putting away the paddles. The alarm went off, this time a steady bleep. He turned it off and glanced at the clock. "Time of death, 7:46 pm."

Seto stared at the motionless body, unable to look away. _I just helped kill someone. I'm an accomplice._

"Is there any family I can contact?" the doctor asked.

"I'll notify his family." Seto said at once, and headed out. He called for his limo and rode to the Game Shop. He knocked on the door.

"Seto, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Hali exclaimed, when she opened the door. She had one of the twins on her hip. "Come in, come in."

"I'm afraid I don't have good news, Hali. You better call in the others, they'll want to hear this too." Seto answered, entering the house.

"Is it about Atem?" Hali asked, then looked horrified. "No, you didn't have to fire him, did you? We really need the money."

"No, no, it's not that." Seto said, while thinking _What on earth did he tell her?_ "But it is about Atem."

Hali headed out of the room, calling Yugi and Grandpa. Seto sat down, glancing around. A picture of Hali and Atem on their wedding day sent a jolt of guilt through him. _Oh great, this cannot be happening._

Hali returned with Yugi and Grandpa. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Yugi asked.

"Sit down." Seto advised, and they did. "You knew Atem was doing some work for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said you needed a tutor for Mokuba and hired him. What's this about?" Hali asked, looking confused.

"Atem was killed on his way to my house. He managed to make it to my mansion and then collapsed. He died just a while ago at the hospital." The words that he had planned to say slipped off his tongue.

Hali's eyes widened as she clapped a hand to her mouth. Yugi turned red and furious. Grandpa just sat there motionless, unable to say something. Finally, Yugi said, "If this is some sort of joke, Kaiba, it isn't funny."

"No, I swear it's true. I saw him die with my own eyes. He was shot in the chest. It must have been a robbery because the staff at the hospital didn't find a wallet." Seto answered, looking defensive.

Hali lowered her hand, wrapping it protectively around her son again. "I want to see him." She answered tonelessly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Grandpa said, before Seto could say anything. "You don't want to have the last look at him be like that."

"I need to say goodbye." Hali persisted.

"Fine, I'll take you in my limo." Seto said, and led them out.

A doctor entered the morgue with Hali, Yugi, Grandpa, and Seto. "Dr. Morrales, these are Atem's family. And Mr. Kaiba, too. They're here to see him."

"Who's his next of kin?" the latino doctor asked, as he went over to the cold storage freezers along one wall.

"I am. I'm his wife." Hali said, following him.

"I haven't had the chance to autopsy him. It's a basic open-and-shut case, really. Gunshot wound to the chest, he bled out." The doctor shrugged. "I take it you want to see him?"

"Very much so," Hali nodded.

The doctor unlocked a drawer and pulled it out. Atem lay in the drawer, covered only by a sheet. "Have as much time with him as you want, Mrs. Mutou. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Hali said in a choked whisper. Yugi went over and hugged her gently, looking down at his friend. When the doctor was out of earshot, he murmured. "We need a huge miracle here. This can't be the end of his story…"

"I fear it is." Hali murmured, close to tears now.

"I'll help you take care of the twins. Anything you need, night or day, I'll be there, okay?" Yugi asked, looking down at her.

Hali nodded, too choked for words. The doctor finally returned and closed the drawer, letting the group.

From within the drawer, Atem's finger started to move.


	17. In Need of Rescue

Chapter 17: In Need of Rescue

_Where am I...? Why is it so cold in here...? Why can't I move...? _Atem thought frantically as he lay in the drawer of the cold freezer.

Suddenly the drawer was slid back, and dim light lit his eyelids. "I'm always sorry to see young ones die..." a voice murmured from above.

_Die?! I'm not dead!_ Atem thought, terrified, but his mouth didn't move, even though he was screaming the words in his head. The air outside was not as cold, but it was still enough to raise goosebumps on his skin.

A hand reached out to touch him and recoiled suddenly. "Oh my God..." the voice murmured, rushing away from him. It sounded like whoever it was had picked up the phone and was talking urgently into it.

_I wish I could move my body, give him some sign that I'm still alive. I don't want to be cut open!_ Atem moaned inside his head, still frantic.

**_They will find you. You will be saved, my son. _**A voice said from above.

_Thank you, Lord. _Atem relaxed at these words, listening carefully to the voice on the phone. "Yes, he's alive. I don't know how. If you don't believe me, come down and look for yourself. His wound is bleeding again. Thankfully he was in the cold storage the whole time so he hasn't bled out anymore. And bring two liters of o negative blood...No, this is not an April Fool's joke."

The person hung up the phone and went over, whispering. "I'm going to get you some help. Can you show me you understand? Move any part of your body?"

With difficulty, Atem managed to turn his hand over. "Okay, glad to see that." the person said, pressing fingertips to the inside of Atem's wrist. He listened for a moment before saying. "Crap, we need the blood now, you're pulse is thready. I'm Dr. Morrales, by the way."

Atem tried to say "Nice to meet you," but no words came out. His lips didn't even move. He moved his hand again, resting it against the doctor's wrist.

A set of doors burst open and a squeak of wheels proceeded the voice, "What is the meaning of this?" the voice ordered.

"Check for a pulse, Dr. Bennett." Dr. Morrales offered, stepping back.

Atem could almost see Dr. Bennett roll his eyes, but then felt another set of warm hands take his wrist, pressing the fingertips gently to the inside of his wrist. After a moment, he said, "You're right. Help me get him onto the gurney, we'll need to get him warm before he gets sick."

Atem felt himself being lifted up and felt soft warm cloth below him when they set him down. "Did you bring any blankets?" Dr. Morrales asked.

"No I didn't, I wasn't expecting to need them." Dr. Bennet responded, pulling the bed sheet over Atem's body. "Has he said anything or opened his eyes?"

"He moved his hand, but I don't think he can speak right now." Dr. Morrales supplied.

"How long was he dead?" Dr. Bennett inquired.

"They pronounced him at 7:46, so an hour." Dr. Morrales answered.

"Let's get him upstairs to a trauma room and see if we can get him stable enough for surgery. Let's just hope once he warms up he'll be able to open his eyes and talk." Dr. Bennett said, pushing the gurney out of the morgue.

Dr. Morrales went to the phone and dialed the number Seto had given. "Hello?" Seto asked.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's Dr. Morrales from the morgue. He's come back to life." Dr. Morrales said. Excitement hit him hard. He'd never had a patient come to life once he got a hold of them.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Seto demanded, sounding angry.

"No it's not, Mr. Kaiba. I would never do that. Come to the ER and they'll show you. It's a miracle."

"Fine. But you're losing your job if you're lying." Seto muttered, and hung up.

Seto arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, and went into the trauma room a nurse pointed him to. Atem was sitting up in bed, looking at him. "Seto..."

"I feel like I've seen a ghost." Seto said, stopping at once at the door.

Atem grinned weakly. "Nothing keeps...me down...long..."

"It's a miracle you are still alive, Mr. Mutou, don't make light of that." Dr. Bennett said, as a nurse placed a cool, damp cloth on Atem's forehead. To Seto's questioning look, he said, "Because he was in the cold storage, he's starting to run a fever."

"I'm so sorry it turned out this way, Atem. It's my fault for hiring that guy. I should have taken more time."

"It's no problem..." Atem said, adjusting a little and wincing. "Best laid plans..."

Seto managed a weak smile. "Not funny, Mutou."

"We have to take him up to surgery now, you can wait for him in the ICU." Dr. Bennett said and wheeled him up.

Hours later, Atem was recovering in the ICU, covered in piles of blankets. Seto was sitting beside him, dozing. "Seto...?" Atem asked sleepily, looking over. Sighing, he closed his eyes again.

"Mr. Mutou, how are you feeling this morning?" a nurse asked, coming in. She turned the overhead light on, blinding him. "Sorry about that," she murmured, darkening it some.

"Like four trains hit me at once..." Atem answered, squinting some against the light.

The nurse smiled a little as she took out a thermometer. "Put this under your tongue. Mind if I call you Atem?" she asked as he did so.

Atem nodded in agreement and waited for the thermometer to go off, shivering a little. When it beeped, she took it out. "103.5, you're getting worse." she said in a scolding tone.

"That explains why...it's cold in here..." Atem said, shivering.

"I'll get you another blanket or two." the nurse said and left.

Atem closed his eyes, falling asleep again. The nurse returned a bit later and placed the blankets on him. _I love you, Hali, don't ever forget that..._was Atem's last thought before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Calling Dr Kaiba!

Chapter 18: Calling Dr. Kaiba!

When Atem woke up later that night, he heard low murmuring beside his bed. It sounded like Seto was having an argument with someone.

"He is not ready to go home yet, he's still running a high fever." Another unfamiliar voice whispered, angrily.

"The more he stays here, the more likely he'll be exposed. There's too big a risk here. Is there anyway he can go before he should be out of the hospital. I could get him excellent medical care at my mansion. Round-the-clock care." Seto persisted, his voice rising some.

"Whaz going on?" Atem mumbled, sleepily.

Seto appeared in his vision. "Atem, sorry we woke you, we were arguing about when to take you home."

"I'm telling you he'll likely be back quickly if you take him home now. Even with the nurses and doctors you could provide. I'd say at least a week, depending on how well he's doing." The doctor said, appearing on Atem's other side.

"Now children…" Atem groaned, shivering.

"You better be ready in a week, I don't trust your staff enough to keep their mouths shut for long."

A week later, Atem woke up feeling a lot better than he had all week. His fever was hovering around the 100 mark still, but he was getting tired of being cooped up in bed. "I've got to get out of this room."

Easing out of bed, wincing, he leaned against the IV stand, making his way slowly to the door. "Hello?" he called, looking down the hall.

A nurse looked up from the nurses' station. "What are you doing out of bed?" she demanded, hurrying over.

"I need to get out of here." Atem answered, dropping into the wheelchair the nurse provided. "Is Seto here?"

"The doctor hasn't given you permission to leave." The nurse answered, pressing the tips of two fingers to the inside of his wrist, looking at her watch. "You've excited yourself, you need to take it easy."

"I'm just tired of this place." Atem said, rolling his eyes. "Can't I even go outside?"

"Let the doctor look at you. Will you promise you'll stay in here if I let you stay in the wheelchair?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Atem said, rolling his eyes again. The nurse left.

Seto came in while Atem waited. "What are you doing out of bed? Did the doctor say okay?" he asked.

"The nurse went to check. I hope I can, this is getting boring in here." Atem said. "Nothing to do but homework. I can't even see my wife!"

"I know. "You can't let her know you're alive, otherwise it will get to Bakura." Seto said.

The doctor came in just then, and began examining him. "Do you think your staff can manage him now?" he asked, glancing at Seto.

"We could have managed him a week ago." Seto muttered, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll release him into your staff's capable hands. Atem, if there's any burning sensation around the wound, or you can't catch your breath, have Seto bring you back." the doctor said. When Atem nodded, he looked at Seto. "If your staff reports an increase in temperature or he becomes nonresponsive, bring him in immediately."

"I will." Seto nodded.

"Just sign the papers and you can leave." The doctor answered.

"It is so great being out of here." Atem said, as he was lead out to the car. It was a shiny new sports car with tinted windows. "Wow, that is an awesome car."

"It comes with being rich: I can buy whatever I want." Seto grinned, helping him out of the wheelchair. He eased him into the backseat and shut the door, getting in the driver's seat. "You hungry?" he offered.

"Famished, I've been surviving on whatever they were willing to give me. Can we get hamburgers?" Atem asked, laying down in the backseat.

"Sure, we could go drive thru." Seto said, heading for a McDonald's. His phone rang as he pulled into a long line. "Must be Hali, it's the usual time she calls."

"Hali calls?" Atem asked abruptly.

"She likes to keep in touch. After all I was the last one to see you 'alive'." Seto said, answering the phone. "Hey, Hali…You want to come over? I guess you can…I'll be there in about ten minutes. Want me to pick you up some McDonalds?...I'll see you there."

"You ass. You expect me to hide out while you see my wife?" Atem asked angrily.

"Nothing's going on between me and your wife." Seto said, looking at him in the rear view mirror. "Do you want her to see you're alive and ruin our plans? That would mean you almost got killed for nothing, nothing!"

"We can't get it done…I'm too weak." Atem said.

"Give me enough time and I'll get you strong enough." Seto promised, pulling up to the window. He ordered his food, paid, grabbed it and drove off. "You are going to stay in a private room I have set up for you, and I don't want you wandering while she's here. Too much risk."

Atem sighed. "How are we going to get inside without anyone seeing me?"

"I have a plan for that. I have an attached garage that I was planning to park in and I could sneak you in that way. The doctors are ready to help you as soon as we get in. I doubt you want to sleep in a hospital bed."

"No thank you." Atem said, shortly, glaring at his reflection in the rearview mirror.

"We got you a more comfortable bed that has the advantages of the hospital bed." Seto answered.

Seto pulled into the gates of the mansion and pulled into the garage. "Think you can handle getting inside and up the stairs?" he asked, getting in.

"I think I can manage." Atem said, getting out of the car. He had to lean against the car as a wave of dizziness overcame him.

"Atem?" Seto asked, startled. He hurried over, grabbing him under the elbows. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Seto guided him upstairs just as the doorbell rang. "Get the door, Rolland." Seto ordered, as he helped Atem into the room. He eased him onto the bed. "How's that."

"Draining…" Atem said, closing his eyes.

Seto headed out of the room and went down to greet Hali. "Glad to see you, Hali. What's going on?"

"I'm just a little depressed about Atem. It's hard, knowing that a week ago I walked in on him meditating. So alive, so healthy. Not knowing that night he would be…" she couldn't finish the sentence, choking off in a sob.

Seto pulled her into a hug. "He's in a better place now. As long as you need me, I'll be there for you."

Hali sniffled and nodded. "Thanks. Can I go upstairs and wash up?"

Seto nodded. "Go ahead."

Hali headed upstairs and went into the bathroom next to Atem's room. As she was drying her face off after splashing cold water on it, she could have sworn for a moment that she spotted Atem in the mirror. But she blinked and he was gone. "I'm seeing things. That wasn't possible, Atem's dead…"

Atem panted, sitting on the floor beside the door, not daring to make a sound. _She saw me, but she thinks she's imagining me._ He thought. _I can't get up right now, too tired._ He fell asleep sitting there.

Hali headed back down, not thinking twice about the reflection she saw in the mirror. "Seto, I just imagined I saw Atem while I was in the bathroom."

Seto's face paled, but he composed his features quickly. "You're just wishing he was alive, that's all. How are the twins doing?"

"They're getting bigger every day. They're fretting over their father being gone, but I don't think they're old enough to know much about it." Hali answered. "Do you mind if I stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'll have the cook prepare another plate." Seto said. Hali ate dinner with Seto and Mokuba and went home.


End file.
